


Someone Like You

by Cyberblue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Deaf!Sugawara Koushi, Fluff, M/M, Signing, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberblue/pseuds/Cyberblue
Summary: Someone caught Oikawa’s eye. He decided to try and talk to him.What caught him by surprise was he was totally ignored.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka(mentioned)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

Oikawa’s day started like normal. His alarm rang early in the morning, making that absolutely dreadful shriek. He slowly removed the rest of his blanket off of his lower torso and legs and plopped onto his feet. He walked out to the kitchen and made his coffee like he does every morning, with plenty of sugar and cream. Then he continued to get ready, get dressed, style his hair and got his bag for school. 

Arriving at the college library, he pulled out a chair slid into it. The other person at the table was Iwaizumi, Oikawa’s best friend. Iwaizumi glanced up from his books and papers for a moment to look at Oikawa. 

“Rough day?”

“Iwa-chan! Like you couldn’t imagine.” Oikawa whined as he laid his head on his arms. “I have a shit tone of homework to do!” 

Iwaizumi hummed. “Well, you better get to it.” He said flatly. 

“Ugh! you’re supposed to sympathize with me!” 

Iwaizumi simply rolled his eyes then put his focus back onto the books and papers in front of him. Oikawa soon after pulled out his books from his bags. He hated doing any type of work but he knew he didn’t have a choice. 

Oikawa rubbed his eyes as he slid his books to the side, he was tired and figured he was done for the night. 

“Done already?” Asked Iwaizumi.

“Yeah, I’ll continue tomorrow probably.”

“Ok.” Iwaizumi simply stated. 

Oikawa had noticed a figure walked passed their table to sit at another table near the corner of the room. He turned his head and saw another man that looked around his age sitting with his textbooks on the desk in front of him. He didn’t know why he was staring, it wasn’t an unusual sight especially since this was a college library. His eyes wandered up and down, the man had blonde? Or was it silver hair? He was wearing a pair of light jeans and a cream sweater. There was nothing particularly interesting about him Oikawa still took interest anyways. 

“Hey Iwa-chan.”

“What’s up?”

“Have you seen him before?”

“Yeah,I haven’t personally met him but he’s friends with Sawamura. Why?”

“No reason.”

Oikawa sprang up out of his seat and Iwaizumi flinched.

“Uh, what are you doing?”

“Going to talk to him!” Oikawa said in an overly cheery tone.

Iwaizumi looked genuinely confused but didn’t stop him. 

Oikawa strolled over to the table the man was sitting at. 

“Hello~” Oikawa said in a sugar sweet tone. 

The man didn’t react, he simply kept writing. 

Oikawa tried again. “I’m Oikawa Tooru! And you?” He waited for a response but he never got one, the man didn’t even turn his head to give Oikawa a glance. 

Oikawa stood there for a second not sure what to do so he turned on his heel and walked back to his and Iwaizumi’s table.  
He let out a dramatic sigh and sat down. 

“So, what happened?”

“He didn’t even bother to look at me! What the heck?” Oikawa said voice sharp. 

“No one has ever ignored the great Oikawa Tooru before.” Iwaizumi said in a sarcastic tone. Oikawa just gave him a flat look. 

Iwaizumi packed his books up in his bag and stood up. “I’m going to Sawamura’s tonight. Wanna come?” 

“Sure.” Said Oikawa. It’s not like he had any plans. 

~

“Hey guys!” Said Daichi as he opened the door. 

“Hey Sawamura.”

“Hey Sawa-chan!”

The two of them toed off their shoes at the door and stepped inside Daichi’s apartment.  
It wasn’t huge or fancy. It was a simple apartment for him and his roommate Kuroo to live in. 

“Is Kuroo here too?” Asked Oikawa curiously

“Nope, he left earlier and went to Kenma’s.”  
He walked over to the fridge. “Do you guys want something to drink?” 

“Waters fine for me.” Iwaizumi said. 

“Do you have any lemonade?”

“Of course. Tetsu loves it so we’re always stocked up.”

“Then I’ll take some lemonade please.” 

Daichi walked over to the couch Oikawa and Iwaizumi were sitting on and handed them their glasses. 

“How’s school been?” Asked Oikawa. 

Daichi sighed. “Same as usual, tiring.” 

Oikawa giggled “Oh god I know!” 

The three of them spent the next while talking until Oikawa started to get hungry. 

“You guys ok if I just get takeout?” Asked Daichi. 

“That would be great!” Said Oikawa and Iwaizumi hummed in agreement. 

“Any ideas?”

“Pizza sounds good.”

“Ok sure.”

The rest of the night was spent eating, playing Mario kart on the wii (Oikawa kept whining that the game was rigged when he kept loosing.) and talking. 

Of course thought, Oikawa couldn’t let go of what happened earlier today so he turned to Daichi. “Hey Sawa-chan.”

“Mm yeah?” Daichi turned to Oikawa. 

“What’s the name of your little silver haired friend?” 

“You mean Sugawara?”

“Ahh yes of course!” Oikawa said in an airy tone. “What’s his deal?”

Daichi looked surprised at Oikawa’s bluntness.  
“What do you mean by that exactly?”

“Well, I walked up to him today and he ignored me!” 

“You probably deserved it.” Iwaizumi whispered under his breath. 

“Mean Iwa-chan! And for your information I didn’t do anything but say hello.” Said Oikawa as he turned his chin up at Iwaizumi. 

Daichi chuckled and Oikawa quirked an eyebrow up. 

“Uhh...what’s so funny Sawa-chan?” 

“He had no reaction at all when you spoke to him. Right?” 

Oikawa nodded. 

“Yeah, not surprising.” 

Oikawa looked completely lost at this point. “What does that mean? Are you saying I’m unattractive?” 

Iwaizumi pinched the bridge of his nose with 2 fingers.

“No that’s not what I’m saying-“

Oikawa cut Daichi off by screaming “so you do think I’m attractive!” 

Iwaizumi wacked the back of Oikawa’s head. “That’s not the point shittykawa and let Sawamura finish what he was going to say.” 

“Ok sorry sorry.” 

“What I was trying to say is that Suga’s deaf.” 

Oikawa’s eyes went wide like they were going to pop out of his head. 

“O-oh.” Is all Oikawa could stutter out. 

“Don’t take him ignoring you personal, he probably didn’t even notice you there.” Daichi said as he waved his hand. 

~ 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa decided to leave Sawamura’s place and head home for the night.

Oikawa threw his bed covers and crawled underneath them then turned on some alien movie on his laptop. He wasn’t really paying attention to the movie in front of him, instead he was lost in thought. Knowing that Sugawara wasn’t ignoring him purposely made him feel better but he’s never spoken with a deaf person before. He had no idea how to sign! He huffed a deep sigh. Maybe he could ask for Sawamura’s help to learn sign?

He finally decided that he’ll go up to Sugawara tomorrow and attempt to start a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oisuga brainrot go brrrrr
> 
> Hey! Cy here! I decided that I wanted to attempt to write a new fanfic and my mind automatically went to Oisuga, so here we are! Hopefully you enjoyed the first chapter. I would appreciate some feedback so maybe leave some comments and kudos! See y’all next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Oikawa

Oikawa 

“Hey Oikawa!” Snapped Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa snapped out of his daze and stared at Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi looked slightly worried. “You ok?”

Oikawa smiled like he usually does. “Yep of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“You look like you’re thinking hard. Make sure you don’t end up hurting yourself.” 

“Mean!” Oikawa whined. 

A body gracefully walked pasted their table once again and Oikawa caught myself staring. Again. 

“Oh I get it.”

“Huh?” Oikawa was confused on what Iwaizumi was implying. “What do you mean?”

“You’re obviously thinking about Sugawara right?” Iwaizumi pointed his finger.

“Wha-“ Oikawa stuttered as if caught off guard. 

“Go on, say hello.” 

Oikawa was trying to think of a reason to avoid going over to Sugawara’s table but he couldn’t. Oikawa huffed and pouted as he stood up from his chair. Iwaizumi gave him a smug smile and waved him off. 

Oikawa approached Sugawara’s table. Why was he so nervous? There was no reason to be. He stood there for a second taking a good look at the man. Today he was wearing black pants and an oversized black and white striped top. Now that he was taking a good look at his features he noticed how long Sugawara’s eyelash’s are. 

Oikawa approached from behind Sugawara’s chair then tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Sugawara flinched and swung his head around to see the stranger that just touched him. Oikawa smiled and waved. Sugawara stared at him for a minute until he waved back. Sugawara held up his index finger as if saying “give me a moment” and turned around to grab a notebook from his bag and 2 pens.  
Sugawara pointed you the chair beside him and Oikawa took it as he was telling him to sit down, so he complied. 

Sugawara’s hand started to glide on the papers, when he finished he turned it over to Oikawa. 

Hello, is there anything that you need? 

When Oikawa looked back up to Sugawara he had a polite smile on his face. Oikawa took the spare pen and started to write. 

I just wanted to introduce myself to you. I’m Oikawa Tooru. 

Nice to meet you Oikawa. I’m Sugawara Koushi. :) 

Sugawara sat there for a moment, pen staying still in his hand. It looked like he was thinking for a moment. 

You know I’m deaf right? 

Oikawa chuckled. 

Yes of course. Daichi told me. So Sugawara, what’s your major. 

Oikawa was genuinely curious.

I’m an art major. What about you? 

I major in astronomy. 

Sugawara looked surprised. Then his face went back to a neutral expression.

So uh, do you mind if I get back to studying? 

It was clear that Sugawara was trying to be polite. Oikawa nodded his head. 

Of course. I hope to talk to you soon though. 

Oikawa stood up and winked as he walked away. 

“How’d it go?” Asked Iwaizumi.

“Pretty well, at least I think so. He’s very nice. Polite as well.” 

Iwaizumi hummed. He was basically finished his work at this point so he tidied it up and stuffed it in his bag. 

“Ready to go?”

“Yeah let’s go. Can we stop and get milkbread before we go home?” 

Iwaizumi’s lips curled up at the corners and he slung his arm over Oikawa’s shoulders. “Sure Shittykawa, let’s go.” 

“Hey stop with the names!” Oikawa pouted as Iwaizumi laughed. 

~ 

Oikawa Tooru looked like the type that would go out partying every chance he gets and constantly flirt with everyone in sight. Which in all honesty, he does but it never goes farther then fun flirting. Most of the time Oikawa is at the library studying and working with Iwaizumi or curled up in his alien pj’s at home watching a movie. That’s all he ever has time for. However there has been another occurrence in his life that he definitely doesn’t dislike. Everyday he follows his daily routine of going to the library after class but lately another person named Sugawara Koushi has been keeping his attention and slowly started to weave his way into his life.

Oikawa even went as far as trying to learn sign language just to have a conversation with Sugawara that isn’t with pen and paper.  
It’s been a month or two since Oikawa and Sugawara have been talking. They’ve exchanged phone numbers and they text constantly. Their conversations are always pleasant. 

Oikawa sat down with Iwaizumi as usual and puffed out a breath. 

“Iwa-chan!” 

Iwaizumi glanced up, his hand resting on his cheek. “Yeah?”

“I’m going to do it!” 

“Do what exactly?”

“Ask Suga-chan out!”

Iwaizumi’s eyes went wide, then a warm smile developed on his face. “I’m glad. Good luck Oikawa.” 

Oikawa stood up and strolled over to Sugawara’s table like usual.  
Oikawa tapped Sugawara’s shoulder and Sugawara turned around to look at Oikawa. 

Oikawa signed  
“Hello, how are you Suga-chan?” At Sugawara and his eyes lit up. Sugawara signed back

“I’m good! How are you Oikawa?” He had a huge smile as he signed back to Oikawa.  
“I didn’t know you knew sign!” 

Oikawa laughed. “I really don’t. But I’m learning.” Then he winked. 

Sugawara silently laughed, his shoulders moving slightly. “Aww how sweet. Are you doing this for me?” He asked with a smugness on his face. 

A rosey tint crawled up Oikawa’s cheeks. Sugawara looked surprised. “So you really are doing this for me?” 

“Duh! Of course I am.” He paused and took a deep breath. “It’s because I have a question to ask you and I don’t want it to be with a pen and paper.” 

Sugawara started to look concerned. “Of course, go ahead.” Oikawa had Sugawara’s full attention. 

Oikawa started to sign again. “I was wondering-“ he paused for a moment then continued “I was wondering if you’d go out with me?” 

It look like it took a second for Sugawara to process the question. Then his eyes went wide. Sugawara was about to start signing again until he dropped his hands back in his lap. 

Oikawa’s stomach dropped at the moment. He didn’t know what to do so he started to sign again. “It’s ok, don’t worry about it. It’s fine if you don’t want to. I’ll go now.” He was about to turn around and cry to Iwaizumi, he had tears developing in his eyes. Sugawara stood up quickly and grabbed Oikawa’s hands into his, then he let go so he could sign again.

“Were you being serious?”

Oikawa was seriously confused at this point. “Yeah of course I was!” He was frantically signing at this point, his words barely readable. 

Sugawara sighed lightly then smiled back up at Oikawa. 

“Of course I’ll go out with you.” This time Sugawara’s smile was wide and bright. 

“Really?”

“Yeah.” 

Oikawa reached in to give Sugawara a hug. They stood like that for a good while wrapped in each other until the others started to stare. Oikawa backed up first but then Sugawara leaned in and kissed Oikawa’s cheek.

“So, could I text you later and we can talk about our date?”

“Of course. I’ll be waiting.” This time it was Sugawara that winked. 

They waved goodbye to each other and Oikawa ran back over to Iwaizumi. 

“IWA-CHAN HE SAID YES!” Oikawa yelled. Which ended up with him getting shushed by the librarian. 

“Congratulations.” Smiled Iwaizumi. 

~

Oikawa: Hey Suga-chan ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

Suga-chan: Hi Oikawa :)

Oikawa: So... what are you wearing right now?

Suga-chan: NO WE ARE NOT DOING THIS RN

Oikawa: I’m joking I swear- (´∀｀)

Oikawa: Anyways I have an idea for our date. 

Suga-chan: Oh! What is it? ^ - ^

Oikawa: A concert <3

Suga-chan: Bye. Breaking up with you. Blocking you. 

Oikawa: NO SUGA CHAN I WAS JOKING 

Suga-chan: Fine- 

Suga-chan: so what’s your idea? 

Oikawa: I’m not actually gonna tell you. It’s a surprise. :))

Suga-chan: For real? You can’t tell me at all? 

Oikawa: nope! But tomorrow is Saturday so we don’t have school. Can I pick you up at 12? 

Suga-chan: Of course! 

Oikawa: ok I’ll see you tomorrow! Sleep well love. 

Suga-chan: you too! Goodnight ( ◠‿◠ )♡

Oikawa hummed as he made his way to bed. He couldn’t believe that’s Sugawara actually said yes today. He was laying in curled up cozy in his blankets. He the butterflies in his stomach that he got whenever he thought about Sugawara. He did it. He finally asked him out. His thoughts slowly became cloudy as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! 2 chapters in one day? I’m surprised I had enough motivation to write another chapter. I’m having so much fun writing about these 2 dorks. Once again, I’d appreciate feedback. Ok bye! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Today is the day that Oikawa has been waiting for. The day that he and Sugawara finally go on a date. Of course, Oikawa being the over thinker that he is spent the whole morning panicking. 

What do I wear? What if my hair doesn’t look good? What if I suddenly forget how to sign? What if he doesn’t like the place I chose? What if he ends up hating me- 

“Oikawa stop panicking.” Iwaizumi said at the other end of the receiver. 

“How do you know I was panicking?”

“I’ve known you for how long now? I can always tell when you’re panicking.” 

“Aww Iwa-chan you care about me.” Oikawa cooed. He could already imagine Iwaizumi rolling his eyes at the other side of the phone. 

“Yeah yeah anyways, what time’s your date at?” 

“I told him I’d pick him up at 12.”

“Hmm ok.” Hummed Iwaizumi. “So, what are your plans?”

“Well, I was thinking about taking him to a cat café.” Oikawa said

“That’s a good idea. Sugawara seems like the type of guy that enjoys stuff like that.” 

Hearing Iwaizumi reassure him made him relax a bit. “Uh well” Oikawa glanced at the clock. “I should get going now.” 

“Ok. Good luck Shittykawa.” 

“Bye bye Iwa-chan!”

Oikawa pressed the “end call” button on his phone and sighed. The time was approaching 12 o’clock and he could feel the butterflies in his stomach develop more every minute. 

Sugawara gave Oikawa his address last night when they were chatting. He walked to the address given since it wasn’t to far from his own place. Sugawara was already standing outside leaning against the wall, he was looking off into the sky until he noticed Oikawa.

Oikawa approached Sugawara.  
“Good afternoon Suga-chan! Ready to go?”

“Hey Oikawa! I’m excited to see what you got planned today.” Sugawara smirked. 

“I guess you’ll have to wait and see Suga-chan.” 

The two of them walked down the street making small conversation with each other.  
“You look lovely today.” 

“Quite the gentleman aren’t you?”

“Only for you dear.” Oikawa winked

Sugawara let out a silent laugh. 

The walk was crisp with the chilly wind blowing their direction. Oikawa turned to Sugawara and he noticed a pink tint on his cheeks. He wasn’t sure if it was from the wind or if it was because Sugawara might be nervous. They finally arrived at their destination and Sugawara was surprised. 

“A cat café?” He asked.

Oh god. Did Oikawa make the wrong choice. “Uh.” He hesitated. “Yeah. Is that ok?”

“Of course!” Sugawara signed dramatically. “I love cat cafés!” 

Oikawa let out a sigh of relief. Holy crap he was glad. Sugawara got to the door first and opened it to let Oikawa walk in. 

They both sat across from each other. “Is there anything you’d like to eat for lunch?” Oikawa asked. 

Sugawara thought for a moment. “Maybe something sweet instead?”

“Oh does Suga-chan have a sweet tooth?” 

“The real question is who doesn’t?” Sugawara smiled and Oikawa chuckled. 

“How about a piece of the chocolate raspberry cake? We can share it. “

Sugawara’s face became a rosey colour. “I would like that.” 

Oikawa thought that he almost seemed... shy?  
“Are you embarrassed Suga-chan.” 

“Shut up Oikawa.” Sugawara stuck out his tongue. 

A tiny grey cat sprang up onto Sugawara’s lap. A wide grin developed on his face, Sugawara adored cats. He put his hand out for the cat to sniff. The cat sniffed his hand then licked his fingertips. He started to pet the cat lightly on his head while the cat nudged his hand. 

Oikawa sat there staring at the sight in front of them.  
Yeah. This is definitely the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. 

Their cake arrived and they both had content smiles on their faces.  
“Open your mouth.” Oikawa said. 

Sugawara looked confused. “Huh? Why?”

“I’m going to feed you.” Oikawa stated simply. 

Sugawara coved his face with his hands then sighed. Uh oh Oikawa thought. Did he say something wrong. “Hey is everything ok?” 

Sugawara peeked from his fingers then put his hands down to sign “it’s embarrassing.” 

Oh that’s what it is. “It won’t be I promise.” Oikawa reassured.

Sugawara pouted. “Fine.” He leaned to meet Oikawa half way, Oikawa outstretched his arm and Sugawara bit onto the spoon. He closed his eyes and looked like he was savouring the flavour.  
Nope, I stand corrected. Oikawa thought. This is definitely the cutest thing I’ve seen .

“It’s so good!” Sugawara said excitedly. 

“I’m glad you like it Suga-chan.”

Oikawa spent the rest of the time feeding Sugawara most of the cake that was left until Sugawara got mad and told him that he had to have some as well.

Oikawa paid the bill(Sugawara fought him on it but Oikawa insisted since he was the one that invited him out) then they got up and left. 

They stood outside of the café for a minute not sure what to do next until Sugawara grabbed Oikawa’s wrist to lead him somewhere. 

“Where are we headed to now?”

“You’ll see when we get there.” 

~~~

A park? Sugawara lead him to a park.  
Oikawa wasn’t complaining, he loves anytime that he gets to spend with Sugawara but he wasn’t exactly sure why he lead him here.

“Sit down.” Sugawara patted the open seat beside him on the bench he already sat on. 

Oikawa lowered himself on the bench. He glanced at Sugawara, he had his eyes closed and chin turned up to the sky. He enjoyed the feel of the cool breeze on his face. Oikawa tapped his hand to get his attention. He peaked his eyes open slightly and faced towards Oikawa. 

“What are we doing here Suga-chan?” Oikawa was genuinely curious. 

Sugawara took in a deep breath then moved his hand around as if he was displaying the park. “It’s beautiful isn’t it?” 

Oikawa looked around the park being shown. He couldn’t lie, it was quite beautiful. A small pond, the trees over their heads and flowers everywhere.  
“Yes, it’s very pretty.” 

“This is where I come to get inspiration for my paintings. 

Right! Sugawara was an art major. “Have you always liked art?” 

Sugawara chuckled. “To be honest, not really. When I was younger I found out I’d eventually lose my hearing.” 

Oh so he wasn’t born deaf? Oikawa thought. 

“I wasn’t really sure what to do, so I tried to find something to take my mind off of it all. I used art to cope. I found it calming. Eventually I developed a genuine love for it and now here I am. “

Sugawara turned his head to look at Oikawa straight in the eyes. Sugawara outstretched his arm and brushed Oikawa’s face with his thumb. It wasn’t until then he noticed a couple have tears had fell from his eyes. 

“Hey are you ok?” Sugawara looked worried. 

Oikawa give a slight smile. “Yeah, that was just so.” He stopped for a minute to think about his words. “Heartbreaking? Beautiful? I’m not exactly sure. But thank you.” 

“For what?”

“Opening up to me about your past.” 

Sugawara punched Oikawa on the arm. 

“Hey! What was that for?” Oikawa whined. 

“Don’t start getting all sappy on me now!”  
Sugawara smiled. His hands fell into his lap until he signed “thank you for listening.” 

~

Oikawa walked Sugawara back to his apartment. At this point the sun was setting. He stared at Sugawara’s face in adoration. The golden lighting shined bright on his face. He looked beautiful.

They finally stopped in front of Sugawara’s door. 

“I guess this is where I say goodbye.” Oikawa said. 

“I guess it is.” Sugawara smiled. “Thank you. For today.” 

Oikawa leaned in and placed a kiss on Sugawara’s forehead. He pulled back and noticed the blush in Sugawara’s cheeks. 

“Goodnight Suga-chan.”

Oikawa waved at Sugawara and turned to walk away. 

Holy shit. He really did it. He went on a date with Sugawara and it turned out great! He even opened up about his past to things. 

Oikawa walked away with a smile on his face. Hopefully things continue to go this well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oisuga’s first date! Hopefully that was as enjoyable to read as it was for me to write. I love these idiots so much Istg. If y’all have any good future event/date ideas or any other feedback I’d appreciate it. <3


	4. Chapter 4

Oikawa was laying face down into the desk. From someone else’s perspective he almost looked lifeless. 

“Hey Oikawa. You ok?” Asked Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa lifted his head a bit and yawned. “Yep, dandy.” 

“You sure? You certainly don’t look like it.” 

“I’m fine Iwa-chan.” Oikawa insisted.

“Wait.”

“What?” 

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa with his eyes narrowed. “What time did you go to sleep last night?” 

Oikawa glanced away avoiding Iwaizumi’s glare. 

“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi said sounding more stern. 

“4 am.” Oikawa mumbled. 

“You gotta be shitting me.” Iwaizumi sighed. 

“Hey! I was on FaceTime with Suga-chan until 2am. When we finished I still wasn’t tired so I watched a couple episodes of the X files.” 

“Of course you did.” Iwaizumi stated sarcastically. “Take better care of yourself. You look like you’re dying.” 

“Excuse you. I do not look like I’m dying!” Oikawa said while pouting. 

Iwaizumi reached into his bag and pulled out an energy bar then slide it across the table to Oikawa. “Eat it. Hopefully it’ll give you some energy.” 

“Aww Iwa-chan you’re the best!” Oikawa said happily as he bit into the bar. Suddenly Oikawa felt a vibration in his pocket. He reached in a pulled out his phone. The screen lit up with a notification from “Suga-chan”.

Suga-chan: Hey Oikawa! You’re finished classes for the day right? （＾ν＾）

Oikawa: Hi Suga-chan! I am, why? 

Suga-chan: Well I was thinking maybe we could do something together? 

Oikawa: Of course! Where are you right now?  
(*´ω`*)

Suga-chan: I’m waiting outside in front of the main door of college right now. ^_−☆

Oikawa: Ok! Give me a moment and I’ll be right there. <3

Oikawa slid his phone back into his pocket and stood up. 

“Where are you going?” Asked Iwaizumi 

“Suga-chan asked me to meet him.” Said Oikawa happily. 

“Of course. Have fun.” 

“Bye Iwa-chan!” 

~  
Oikawa went down the stairs and made his way to the doors of the main entrance. He pushed open the door and noticed the shiny silver hair he knew in the distance.  
He started to approach Sugawara until he saw another person standing with him. A women. 

In all honesty she was gorgeous, he definitely couldn’t deny that. If he wasn’t already dating Sugawara he would most likely attempt to hit on her. She had long, silky black hair, a pair of glasses that made her cheek bones stand out and a pretty little mole under her eye. 

She stood there talking to Sugawara. Oikawa wanted to be a decent human being and not interrupt so he stood there for a moment watching. The woman leaned in and swiped her hand down his arm. Sugawara gave her a smile and she smiled back. That’s when Oikawa decided it was time for him to... introduce himself.

Oikawa walked up behind Sugawara and tapped his shoulder. Sugawara jumped a tad bit then swung around to look at Oikawa. 

“Hi Oikawa!” Sugawara signed with a smile.

“Why hello Suga-chan.” 

Oikawa stood there and looked over to the lady. She had a calm expression. 

“I’ll get going now, Koushi.” She signed with a soft smile on her face. 

“Ok bye Kiyoko!” He gave her a hug before they broke apart and she walked away.

Oikawa was about to sign until he hesitated. 

“What’s wrong?” Sugawara asked.

“Nothing at all Suga-chan!” Oikawa gave a reassuring smile. It was true. Nothing was “wrong” per say. He was just... curious. Who was the woman that acted so close with him. But of course he couldn’t ask him that. He didn’t want to come across as a jealous boyfriend which, he wasn’t. 

He noticed Sugawara looked a bit fidgety. So he asked “Suga-chan, is something the matter?” 

Sugawara suddenly looked flustered. “No no no!” He signed. “Not at all.” 

Oikawa wasn’t convinced. “Whatcha hiding?” 

Sugawara took a breath in then reached into his bag. He pulled out a single red rose and thrusted it towards Oikawa. “It’s for you.” 

Oikawa was surprised and stared at Sugawara for a moment. 

“I wanted to do something nice for you. So uh.” He paused. “Here.” He said with a nervous smile. 

“Aww Suga-chan that’s so sweet.” Oikawa leaned in and gave Sugawara a hug. 

Sugawara squeezed him back tight. They pulled away and looked at each other for a moment until Oikawa asked. “Want to get dinner together?” 

“Sure!” Sugawara signed ecstatically. 

“How does ramen sound?” 

“Wonderful.” 

The two of them started to walk side by side on their way to the ramen shop. Sugawara reached out and grabbed Oikawa’s hand to hold. Without thinking Oikawa broke apart. 

Sugawara looked worried. “I’m sorry. We don’t have to hold hands.” 

“No! That’s not why. I was going to ask if that’s ok with you since you won’t be able to sign if you hold my hand.” 

Sugawara giggled. This time it was out loud. It wasn’t loud but he was just surprised to hear that from Sugawara. “That’s what the problem was?” Sugawara asked as he signed while still chuckling. 

“It’s not a big deal. We can talk again at the ramen shop.” 

“Ok fair point.” Said Oikawa. 

Once again Sugawara reached out for Oikawa’s hand held it. This time Oikawa didn’t pull away. He looked up to Sugawara’s face and he had a wide smile on it

‘God’ Oikawa thought. ‘He’s so sweet.’

~

They both sat down in the Ramen shop. It wasn’t big, but it was cozy. They chatted for a while. It wasn’t about anything important. They just liked being in each others presents.  
That was until Oikawa’s curiosity got the best of him. 

“So... Suga-chan.”

Sugawara looked up from his ramen bowl slurping up some of the noodles that were left.  
“Yes Oikawa?” 

“Who was that woman earlier?” He wasn’t asking with a bad intent. He was honestly curious. 

“That was my friend Shimizu Kiyoko!” 

“You guys seemed close.” Said Oikawa. “How long have you guys known each other?” 

“We met in our first year of highschool.” Sugawara said with a smile on his face. “I had no one to talk to, literally. She approached me one day signing. I was so surprised to find out someone in my class signed! Since she was the only one I was able to have fluent conversations with, we became close.” 

“That’s cute!” Said Oikawa. “Shimizu-chan is very pretty!” 

“Yes, she really is! She’s gorgeous and all the boys loved her. She was definitely the school heartbreaker.” Sugawara chuckled silently. 

“Was she not interested in dating?” Asked Oikawa. 

“Not exactly. She actually was already in a relationship, and still is!

“Oh really?” That slightly surprised Oikawa. 

“Yep. She’s in a relationship with a cutie named Yachi. She’s two years younger than Kiyoko.” Sugawara said.

Oikawa laughed. 

“What’s so funny?” Sugawara asked. 

“Nothing. Nothing at all Suga-chan.” Oikawa said with a smile.

~ 

The two of them finished their meal and began to stand up. 

“Suga-chan. Would you like to come back to my place? We can watch a movie.”

Sugawara smiled brightly. “I’d love to!” 

They walked back to Oikawa’s place, hand in hand.

Oikawa pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. 

“Here we are Suga-chan!” 

“Ahh your place is so nice.” Said Sugawara. “It’s so cozy.” 

“Why, thank you Suga-chan.” Oikawa smiled. “How does a warm cup of hot chocolate sound right now?” 

“Lovely! Please and thank you.” 

“Marshmallows and whipped cream?” 

“You know it!” 

“Alrighty.” Said Oikawa. He got two mugs out and started to make the hot chocolate. “You can take a seat anywhere Suga-chan.” 

“Ok thank you!” Said Sugawara as he plopped down on the couch. 

“Here you go.” Said Oikawa as he handed Sugawara the cup. 

“Yummy!” Sugawara’s face lit up.

Oikawa giggled at Sugawara’s reaction. He was almost like a toddler sometimes. 

“What movie would you like to watch?” Asked Oikawa. 

“I’m not picky.” Said Sugawara as he leaned into Oikawa. 

“Uhh.” Oikawa thought. “Ever seen Harry Potter?”

Sugawara shot up. “You like Harry Potter?” 

“I do!” Said Oikawa. “Do you?”

“Yes yes!” 

“Alrighty! Then it’s settled. Harry Potter it is.” 

Oikawa turned on Harry Potter and of course the subtitles so Sugawara could watch it. Sugawara rested himself on Oikawa’s side as they watched the movie. Oikawa reached over and grabbed a fluffy blanket. He spread it out on top of both of them and Sugawara smiled. Oikawa reached out his hand and ran it through Sugawara’s hair. Sugawara cuddled closer into his lap. Oikawa smiled softly at his boyfriend. Oikawa tapped Sugawara on his shoulder and Sugawara tilted his head up to look at Oikawa. Oikawa leaned down to meet Sugawara and pecked him on the lips. Sugawara could feel Oikawa’s smile on his lips before he pulled away. They smiled at each other. Sugawara once again put his head in Oikawa’s lap. He lay there until he drifted off to sleep. 

The movie finally finished. Oikawa looked down and saw the sleeping Sugawara in his lap. He shifted trying not to wake him. Eventually he was able to shuffle out from underneath him. He wiggled his arms underneath Sugawara and picked him up. He lead him to his bed and put him under the covers. Sugawara was still sleeping peacefully. Oikawa leaned down and kissed his forehead before saying “sleep well Suga-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help I love them so much! Ok guys, I want your opinions. What Harry Potter house do you think Sugawara is in. Some people think Slythern and some people think hufflepuff. I definitely think he fits slythern more than hufflepuff but idk. Anywho~ I hope y’all enjoyed this chapter. You guys better enjoy the fluff while it lasts because I’ll be making an angst Iwaoi story once this one is over. Like always, I appreciate feedback, comments and kudos. Ty! See y’all next time. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Poke.

Poke poke. 

Pokepokepokepokepoke.

Oikawa’s eyes shot open. Who the hell was waking him up this early? He turned his head to be met with Sugawara’s bright smile. Then he realized, he slept on the couch while Sugawara slept in his bed for the night. 

Sugawara smiled brightly then signed. “Good morning sleepy-head.” 

Oikawa’s smile grew. “Good morning sugar.”

Sugawara’s eyes widened a bit and a blush spread across his face. Oikawa had a sly look.

“You ok with pet names?” Asked Oikawa. 

Sugawara simply nodded his head while looking a bit shy. 

Oikawa moved the blanket off of him then stood up. “Coffee?” He asked Sugawara. 

“Please.” Sugawara responded. 

Sugawara got up and followed Oikawa to the kitchen. He stood there and watched Oikawa.   
Oikawa turned around. “Would you like breakfast?” 

“You can cook?” Sugawara looked surprised. 

“Of course I can Suga-chan!” Oikawa whined and Sugawara looked at him in disbelief. “I have to eat one way or another.”

“Who taught you to cook?” 

“Actually, it was Iwaizumi.” Oikawa smiled softly. “He learned from his parents. I was never overly good at cooking so he ended up teaching me. I’m grateful for Iwa-chan.” 

“He sounds like a really good best friend.” 

“Yeah, he really is.” Said Oikawa. He brought his eyes up to Sugawara’s. “So, you never did answer me. Would you like some breakfast?” 

“Sure! I’d love to see your magnificent cooking skills.” 

Oikawa laughed. “Eggs and bacon ok?” 

“Of course. I’ll help!” Said Sugawara excitedly. 

“Are you sure Suga-chan?” 

“Of course!” 

The two of them spent the next little bit cooking. Moving their bodies around the kitchen and each other. Oikawa cracked the eggs and watched them sizzle as Sugawara cooked the bacon in another pan. They smiled and giggled as they did it. They loved spending time with each other and they loved seeing each others smiles. 

They both sat down eating and chatting. Then out of the blue Sugawara asked. “Oikawa, what does your voice sound like?” 

“Hmm I don’t know Suga-chan.” He answered honestly. 

Sugawara deadpanned. “Very helpful Oikawa.”

“Hey! That’s mean. But honestly I don’t know how to answer that. I guess it’s kinda deep but I don’t sound like an old man or anything. If you were to compare my voice to Iwa-chan’s or Dai-chan’s theirs are deeper than mine.” 

Sugawara nodded his head and giggled. “Why were you wondering Suga-chan?” Asked Oikawa.

“Uh well,” Sugawara’s expression went back to a more neutral one. “You speak out loud when you sign to me, from the way you sign and how you look I try to think how your voice sounds, but I just can’t.” Sugawara’s expression turned into a sad smile. “It’s not that big of a deal, really. But sometimes I just think it would be nice to hear my boyfriends voice. “

Oikawa really didn’t know how to respond to that. “Oh I’m sorry Suga-chan.”

Sugawara stopped him. “No, don’t look at me that way.” 

Oikawa was cautious while asking “What way?” 

“Like you’re pitying me. I’m quite happy at this point in my life and I’m beyond feeling sorry for myself.” Sugawara smiled. 

Oikawa stood up and hugged Sugawara. Sugawara paused for a moment then hugged back harder. They broke apart and Oikawa sat back down again. 

“Wait, Suga-chan.” 

“Yes?” 

“You used to be able to hear right?”

“Yes I did, why?” Sugawara was more than confused at this point. 

“That means you can speak right?”

Sugawara hesitated. “Yes, I can. I’m not mute.” He giggled. “But I prefer not to.”

“Why’s that?” 

“I can’t really hear myself so I overall just prefer not to speak.” 

“Would you be willing to speak for me?” Asked Oikawa. He really wanted to hear Sugawara’s voice. 

“I don’t think so.” Sugawara could tell how Oikawa deflated. “I don’t mean never. But not right now.”

“Ok then Suga-chan.” Oikawa gave a warm smile. 

~

Some time went by and Oikawa realized that they’ve been dating for six months already. I guess it is true when they say time flies when you’re having fun. 

Oikawa: Hey Suga-chan I’m picking you up at 6 tonight. Wear something nice. ^_−☆

Suga-chan: I always dress nice! And sure, but what for?

Oikawa: yes you do. And it’s a surprise. Ya gotta wait and see! (*´ω`*)

Suga-chan: akdhjdbdkxbdkd fine! I’ll see you later♡

Oikawa: bye sugar! 

Before arriving at Sugawara’s place he stopped at a flower shop and grabbed a bouquet of 12 red roses. He wanted to impress Sugawara and show him how much he meant to him. 

He walked up the stairs to Sugawara’s apartment and texted him “I’m here.”   
Sugawara opened the door with a smile, he looked magnificent. Oikawa grabbed Sugawara’s hand and kissed the top of it. Sugawara pulled away laughing. 

“You’re so cheesy Oikawa!” 

“Have I wooed you yet?” 

Still laughing, Sugawara signed. “You always have.” 

Then Oikawa handed the bouquet of flowers to Sugawara. 

Sugawara learned up to kiss Oikawa’s cheek. “You’re so sweet, thank you.” He said while smiling. “So where are we going?” Asked Sugawara. 

“I’m taking you out to dinner.” Said Oikawa proudly. 

Sugawara chuckled. “That’s so sweet of you!” 

“You already said that.” 

“I know, but I had to say it again.” 

The two of them walked hand in hand to the restaurant that Oikawa had picked. It was fancy but not ‘drain your bank account’ fancy. He really wanted to treat Sugawara tonight. 

“Reservation for ‘Oikawa’” Oikawa told the hostess. 

“Of course come this way.” 

“Woah! It’s so fancy here!” Said Sugawara excitedly. Sugawara made sure he got to the table first so he was able to pull out Oikawa’s chair for him. 

“Aw thank you Suga-chan!”

“Of course! It’s the least I can do.” Sugawara said while smiling. 

The waitress walked up and greeted them.   
“Hello gentlemen what can I get for you tonight?”

“I’ll take the Pasta Carbonara please and he...” 

Oikawa looked at Sugawara so he was able to tell the waitress what he would like. “He will have the escargot please and thank you.” 

“Of course, I’ll be back with your meals.” 

“So Oikawa.” Sugawara said. 

“Yes Suga-chan?”

“What’s the special occasion? I’m so happy that you took me out for a fancy dinner, don’t get me wrong. But what’s it for?” Sugawara asked with his eyebrows raised.

“It’s our 6 month anniversary, most people don’t find it overly special but I wanted to celebrate it anyway.” 

“Oh wow Oikawa.” Sugawara looked speechless. “Thats... that’s so nice of you, oh my gosh.” 

“I’m glad you like it!” Oikawa signed happily. 

Not long after the waitress came back with their meals, 2 glasses and a bottle of champagne. “Enjoy.” She said. 

“Thank you. We will.” 

~

Sugawara and Oikawa were walking back to Oikawa’s place. It was fully dark now. The overhead street lights shined on their faces Oikawa had wrapped his arm around Sugawara to keep him warm. They arrived back at Oikawa’s, the lights were dim inside. Sugawara reached up to kiss Oikawa. It caught Oikawa by surprise, Sugawara was never usually this forceful. 

“Impatient aren’t we?” Said Oikawa with a shit eating grin. 

“Shut up.” Signed Sugawara while rolling his eyes. “Hey Tooru.” Sugawara said, almost looking shy. 

Oikawa was caught off guard by the use of his first name. “Yes Koushi?” He responded. 

Sugawara stood there for a second not moving and eyes to the floor until he looked back up to Oikawa. “I love you.” 

Hearing those words from Sugawara shocked him but what shocked him more was that he said it out loud. Sugawara spoke to him, using his actual voice. His voice sounded scratchy and rough since he hasn’t spoken in such a long time, but it still matched him perfectly. 

“Uh Oikawa.” Sugawara signed nervously. Oikawa snapped out of his daze.

Oikawa grabbed Sugawara and wrapped him in a hug, squeezing him tight. Then he brought his lips to Sugawara’s neck and said “I love you too” outloud so Sugawara could feel the movement of his lips and the rumble of his voice on his neck.

He backed away from Sugawara. He noticed his eyes seemed shiny, tears dropped from Sugawara’s eyes. “What’s wrong?” Oikawa signed. 

“Nothings wrong, I’m just so relieved.” Signed Sugawara as he huffed out a sigh. 

Sugawara pulled Oikawa to the couch and they sat down together. Oikawa kissed Sugawara again and began to push him down. Oikawa stopped and once again mouthed, “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we’re finished! We’ve reached the end of this story. I hoped y’all enjoyed reading it, I certainly enjoyed writing it. But don’t worry, that’s not the end of them. I will be coming out with other side stories in the future and possibly a side story of Kuroodai because if you remember, they’re roommates. (Omg they were roommates). See y’all next time!


End file.
